1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to short message service (SMS) systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for audibly outputting text messages.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of communication, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones are now in widespread use. Now, mobile phones are the major means of communication in business, industry, government and social intercourse. Mobile phones provide various functionalities for people, such as short message services, communications, games, calendars, music, etc. More and more people utilize mobile phones to communicate with others, or transmit data through short messages. Smart phones generally have more advanced features than mobile phones and may be used to receive or send various kinds of short messages, such as text messages, voice messages, visual messages, and multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages, etc.
However, smart phones are generally more expensive than common mobile phones, which may not be able to receive or transmit voice messages, but only text messages. Thus, users of the common mobile phones may not be able to communicate with others by using voice messages. For example, visually impaired people may not be able to know the contents of a text message independently.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for overcoming the above-stated problems.